


Newtmas fanfic

by Panda67



Category: Alby - Fandom, Aris - Fandom, Chuck - Fandom, Gally - Fandom, Many others - Fandom, Minho - Fandom, Newt - Fandom, Teresa - Fandom, Thomas - Fandom, Winston - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Maze, BL, Cute, Dont own any of these characters, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda67/pseuds/Panda67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is Teresa's step brother and their father is ratman, they move to a new school due to their fathers job at wicked. Newt is scared to go to the new school because everyone always ignores him and notice his sister, because of her looks, and because Newt isn't outgoing like her.<br/>Newt then comes across this fellow that happens to not be very fond of girls because he finds them annoying and becomes great friends with Newt, but Newt starts to feel something for his beloved friend! </p><p>             Read more to see what happens next!<br/>BTW none of them are gay yet, Thomas just thinks girls are noisy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought would be pretty cute, and if you guys enjoy it please tell me if I should continue it or not :D
> 
>  
> 
> So you don't have to search them up  
> Definitons:
> 
> Tedious-too long, slow or dull: tiresome or monotonous 
> 
> Vile- extremely unpleasant

     "What's it like to love someone?" I ask  
"You know i can't answer that newt" Teresa responded laying next to me on the field.  
  "Please" I snort. " you and aris are practically married."  
   Teresa gets up and slaps the back of my head "let's get back, you know they'll get mad if they notice us gone" she turns around, and continued off a bit  uncomfortably "besides, me and aris are very complicated" Teresa says scratching the back of her head.  
  "Yeah" I mummble. I take one last glance at the beautiful night sky drowning with sparkling stars, and the gleaming full moon. "I'm gonna miss this place".  
  
¶•°••°•°••°•°Thomas pov°••°•°••°•¶  
  
   "Jesus, Thomas you smell like dead meat!" Shouts Alby. "Get up and take a damm shower you need it badly!"  
   "Fine" I groan. I climb out from under my covers slowly getting up in a sitting position. Alby looks at me impatiently.  
   "C'mom Thomas!! We have new students arrivig and we, the student council can't have any mistakes when they arrive!" He scolds me. "Now get up and get ready; you have 3min." Alby shouts shutting my room door behind him.  
   I finally get up after a long debate with myself whether I should even attend the student council meeting.  
    I change into my mandatory school uniform and throw my dirty cloths somewhere in my doorm room.  
  
    Not long after, the door swings open revealing a tall muscular man with a vile expression. "Time is up" he said through his grinded teeth, "let us go...NOW!"he shouts grabbing me by the arm and dragging me all the way to the school building.  
     Arriving at the student council room, Alby finally lets go of my arm, leaving a red mark.  
    "Alright listen up" Alby announces loud and confidently to all the student council members. "We have two new students arriving here at approximately 7:30 am".  
     I flinch when I hear that--I woke up at 3 in the morning for two students?! This is ridiculous! school doesn't even start until another 4 hours! You're gonna pay for this Alby!  
     Alby takes a glance at me, and continues; knowing full well what I was asking for. "These kids are no ordinary kids, they are the children of none other than the great and powerful man, ratman". He looks around at all of the council members, and sighs in dissatisfaction. "The CEO of WICKED" he grunts.  
    The room is then filled with "oh" and "wow!". After everyone knew how important these kids were, Alby continued.  
   "Now we need two volunteers to show them around the school...anyone?" He asks.  
    A lot of people started shouting and jumping all around the student council president (Alby) trying to get him to choose them for the job.  
     "Stop!" He shouts. "Calm yourselves" he looks around the room. "Now I have no choice but to choose one of you" yet again the man looks around and points at one of the members. "Winston, I choose you to show the daughter, Teresa, around and show her to her classes".  
   Once winston got the honor to show the girl around the school, nobody had the desire to want to help anymore.  
    "You bunch of horny guys" I snicker. "All you wanted was to show the girl around so you could get the first move" I laugh so hard at the thought of THEM trying to get a girl! They can barely even walk next to one.  
    Alby takes a glance around the room, shaking his head in dissapointment "even so we still need someone who will give a tour to the son. Anybody?" He asked shocked at how nobody cared for his existence.  
     Just when I was about to raise my arm, another member of the committee raised her hand twice as fast.  
    "I'll do it!" She shouted joyfully.  
"Brenda, thank god, I knew you'd come around!" Alby said a bit relived. "Well then that concludes this meeting, see you at school later today, oh and winston, Brenda stay after I need to speak with you two. Everyone else goodbye"  
    "Man I'm going back to sleep, this is way too early for me" I grumble.  
       I step outside the schools front entrance, and notice an unusually large limousine parked.  
         "Man, I knew this private school was for the rich but dang!" I mutter under my breath.  
   The driver opens the car door, revealing a beautiful girl with perfect curves and curly chocolate colored hair. The closer the beauty got, the more I could identify those magical ocean blue eyes.  
    "Excuse me, are you by any chance Alby?" The beautiful girl asked. "My name's Teresa, he should be expecting me and my brother".  
   I look at her in confusion " your brother?" I ask.  
"Yes. So are you or are you not Alby?" She asks a bit harsher then the first time.  
   "No sorry, I'm just a part of the council, but uh um he's inside with the vice, and the uh" I point to the direction that the student council room is located.  
     I watch her go inside and get greeted by Alby, Brenda, and winston.  
      I turn and walk back the way I came. The second i pass the statue in the front of the school, the black limozine door opens, revealing a tall skinny boy with dirty blonde hair. He looks nothing like his sister!  
  
      The boy glances behind me, then back at me "would you mind pointing me in the direction my sister, Teresa headed?" The boy asked in a very tender and polite way.  
      "Uh yeah, follow me" I say turning my back toward the school. I sigh, darn it now i won't have any time to sleep in.  
  
      I open the door to the entrance and signal for the boy to go in first, the boy bows and continues to walk inside. "This way" I say in a tedious voice.  
    This guy is very weird. He hasn't smiled once, and he bows, I mean who does that?!  
     I sigh "she should be in here with Alby and the others" I glance at him. "Well I'll get going, gotta get some sleep before school starts" this is really awkward. "Well Uh bye". Finally I can go get some sleep.  
     "T-Thank you" He whispers. I put my thumb up and smiled at him.  
  
¶•°••°•°••°•°•Newts pov°••°•°••°•°• ¶  
  
  
   "Calm down newt! You're freaking me out!" Teresa shouts in annoyance.  
   "But I can't calm down, what if people ignore me again because I'm not the best person to make friends with." I stare out the window "and they go to you instead".  
     Teresa gets a hold of my shoulders and shakes me back and forth. "Don't say things like that!"She gazes deeply into my eyes "it's because no one ever takes the time to know you for you, they just assume the worst" she let's go of my shoulders and smiles.  
  
    "We have arrived at your destination" said the chofer. Teresa opened the car door and walked up to some a guy right outside the school.  
        I wonder what she's asking him, I grunt they're probably flirting, so typical. "Oh look now they're going inside the school and ditching me", i say rolling my eyes.  
  
      Once the same person exited the school without my sister, I stepped out of the car so he could lead me to my destination. Wow! No wonder she was probably flirting with this guy, he's kinda hot! Shuck what am I saying "would you mind pointing me to the direction you lead my sister?"  
   
The brunette turns around "Uh yeah, follow me". He sighs. Oh shuck I definitely blew it! He probably thinks I'm a nuisance, making take two trips. The brunette opens the school door, I bow...why did I bow?! I don't even do that, what is wrong with me!?!  
      "This way" He says tediously.  When we arrive he sighs yet again "she should be in here with Alby and the others" I should thank him or at least smile! "Well I'll get going, I got to get some sleep done before school starts"  
        He, was he only sighing because he was tired?! Man I am a shucking idiot. "Well Uh bye" Says the brunette.  
         Alright this is my chance you can do it!! Come on newt! "T-Thank you" I whispered. I did it! I actually said something. And he smiled at me...mission accomplished Newt, you spoke to someone other than your family members.  
        "Newt? What are you doing?" She asks.  
 I quickly turn to the voice of my sister. "Uh nothing j-just looking for you"  
   She looks at me very suspiciously but brushes it off "I got our schedules, and our uniforms, so let's go home and get ready for school!"  
   "Yeah"  
     
¶•°••°•°••°•°Thomas pov°••°•°••°•¶  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ugh Shut-up you shucking alarm!!" I yell into my pillow. Oh no my room is so quiet I'm going to fall asleep--  
      "THOMAS!!!" The door slams open. "I knew I'd find you here, uh hey what are you doing on the floor" Minho says with a smile across his face.  
          I glare at minho "were you trying to give me a heart attack! Because it shucking worked!!" I yell at him.  
       "Yeah, yeah get over it, anyway school starts in like 20 minutes so you better get up" Minho says laying on my bed.  
      I yawn deeply. Those two are probably getting their tour right now, so their won't be a meeting. "Why were you asleep in your uniform?" Minho asks.  
      Oh that's right, I forgot that I was wearing this. "We had a meeting early in the morning" I rub my tired eyes. I get my backpack and lock the door behind me. "Time for school. Ugh".  
  
  
  
▪~First period/ Math~▪  
  
"I don't  understand any of this!!" I groan in frustration.  
      "Stop complaining Greenie, you're making me loose focus" both Minho and Chuck yell at me.  
    
 "Alright class, turn in your homework now, Thomas, Minho and chuck I'm talking to you" Mrs. Paige glanced at us. "Anyways, class we have a new student". She whispers "you can come on in, don't be shy".  
      "I bet it's a girl!" Said chuck.  
"I hope it's a hot girl" said Minho, fixing his hair just in case.  
     I'm so tired and annoyed with homework. I bury my head into my arms and shut my eyes.  
  
"Aw man" Says Minho  
"Well at least we can make a new friend!" Chuck giggles. So is it the girl or the boy? Uh I hope it's the guy, girls are troublesome-- oh no I'm falling asleep again.  
  
  
"Hey, HEY, wake up!" Minho shouts in my ear waking me up instantly. "You missed most of first period you shuck face".  
        I put my head back in my arms "How much longer until the end of class... wait where's chuck?" I lift my head up and stare at minho confused to where our little friend was at.  
       Minho sighs "He's sitting right next to the new guy that's sitting next to you" Minho murmurs something under his breath but I ignored it and turned to my right.  
  
"Oh hey you're the guy from earlier, sorry I was really tired so I couldn't introduce myself properly" I smile " my name is tho--"  
    Chuck buts into the conversation "back off Thomas! I called him first!" Chuck says playfully. "If you weren't asleep you could of made friends with him, but no! Sleeps more important" He says.  
   "I'm sorry, chuck, I..I didn't know you could say such bull crap!" I lock him in my arms and rubbed my knuckle into his puffy brown hair.  
  
"Guys...Guys!...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Minho yelled, grabbing both mine and chucks ears to stop us from hurting each other.  
     "Pfft hahahaha" the blonde haired boy is, laughing  
I blush, so cute. I go up to the new boy and hug him tight "beat that chuck I bet you haven't hugged himm!" I laugh hysterically.   
     I notice that everyone stopped laughing so I let him go as fast as I could, I laugh nervously "Sorry, got a little carried away there" I scratch the back of my head and extend my hand "my name is Thomas, and sorry about that".  
  
He reached and got a grip of my hand "my name's Newton, but you can call me Newt" He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Thomas".  
      


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has something bothering him Thomas tries to help. Thomas is late for curfew and gets an unsuspected visit.
> 
> A.N: I know this makes no sense what so ever but I hope you do enjoy this chapter :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this might be a bit confusing because of how I left off the last chapter. But I really did not like how fast the last chapter went so I decided to start kind of where it left off, but they are not as close as the last chapter made them seem like they were. If that makes sence...if not, sorry:( 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!! :D

After School

*Newts POV*

   "It was amazing Teresa!" I paced around the room not able to control this happy feeling inside me. "I made friends, and they are so cool and funny" I look at Teresa who had an annoyed expression. "What's wrong?" I ask.  
    She glances at the floor "they'll leave you the second they find out about...no nevermind" she rolls her eyes and gets up from the couch and heads up the stairs "I have some unpacking to do" she says in annoyance. She heads up to the top of the stairs out of sight.  
     I fall on the couch remembering the reason we moved here. "Dammit Teresa, you can't stand me being happy can you". I sigh, "I guess I have some unpacking to do as well".

*Thomas POV*

   "Ugh I hate school, especially math". I pull the chair out from under the table in the café we stopped at after school.  
   "Yeah well if you didn't fall asleep all the time, then you wouldn't be lost the whole damn time!!" Minho shouts, yanking the chair and taking a seat. Chuck also took qa seat without saying a word.  
    "Hey chuck what's wr--"  
"Hi, my name's Brenda and I will be your waiter tonight .Here are your menus, I'll be back to get your orders" she smiles and walks on to the next table.  
     "Anyway, what's wrong chuck? You seem upset" I ask him. Concerned for a friend that I've know since I was kid, he's practically my brother from another mother.  
     "I just feel bad" He says looking through the menu.  
"Feel bad for what?" I ask obviously confused.  
    "I cheated on the biology exam!" Chuck says in a panic. Obviously that was a lie.  
"Woah woah chuck" Minho says at the exact time he gestures chuck to calm down. "We all have a first for everything, right, Thomas". He gives me a glance.  
"Hi, are you guys ready to order now?" Brenda smiles and opens her notepad clicking her pen, ready to take our order.  
I sigh. Damn this is the second time she's interrupted me. She has perfect timing. "Yes I'll take a fresh lemonade" the girl writes my order down and looks at her next client.  
      "Alright so I'll bring out a fresh lemonade, coffee, and a hot chocolate with extra whip cream and marshmallows" she smiles, and closes her notepad "I'll have them right our.  
     I return the smile and continue my previous conversation with chuck, who clearly ignored me and continued to play around with minho. Whatever I guess it's fine.

*After the café brunch*

      "See you guys tomorrow in class" Minho waves and gasps "oh that reminds me, Thomas we have practice tomorrow in the morning". Ugh I groan. He laughs and continues on his marry way.  
    I wave at him even though his back faces our direction. "So are you going to tell me what's really bothering you" I say without looking at him. I could easily tell he was suprised by my sudden remark. "I can tell when something is bothering you" at last I glance at the chubby flustered boy. "Besides I know you damn well enough to know you would never, ever cheat on an exam".  
     He looks at me then at the floor "Yeah I guess you're right" He begins to play with the dirt and pebbles with his feet.  
    Chucks eyes begin to tear up. I give him a worried look "Hey" I say in a sweet tone, pulling him into a hug. He's such a nice kid, he doesn't deserve this "it's going to be ok".  
     Chucks parents recently got a divorce and his mother is not taking it very well. Poor chuck, I wish I could do something! I feel so useless. I tighten my hug on chuck who is sobbing all over my shirt. After a minute or so he pushes me away and gives me a warm smile. Wiping all the tears from his eyes.  
       "Thanks Thomas" He wipes the remaining tears from his face. "Oh my look at the time, you better be getting back to the dorms or else Alby won't be very happy about it"  
"You sure you'll be fine" I ask. He nods and gives another nudge.  
"Now get going" chuck turnsays his head and heads home.  
    I guess I really should get back. Ugh Albys going to be pissed.  
I glance at my watch "Holy moly, I really am extremely late" I begin to jog, making my way to the school dorms.

 

"Woah! That was a good run!" I reached the outside gate of the school. The time 10:45pm, exactly an hour and 45 minutes late for curfew... "Oh well" I shrug my shoulders and begin stretching. Now if Alby asks 'why were you late to curfew' I'll just say I was jogging, to release stress. I mean after all I'm one of the few students that got accepted to this school because of my academic and athletic abilities. Not bragging or anything. Because clearly I'm doing pretty poorly.  
I open the gate to the dorm when I completed the set of stretches I had begun after the jog. I enter the hallway of a 20million dollar worth of fancy, elegant, rich people room. I go up the royal caslt like staircase that leads up to my dorm room. I turn the corner to the direction of my room.  
I stop at the edge of the hallway. Completely still and honestly shocked. I was expecting Alby to be the one waiting outside my door not her -- more importantly why is she waiting outside my room?!  
Dark blue eyes meet mine and the girls face brightens, "Hi there!" She awkwardly walks the direction I'm in to greet me, not sure if she should walk towards me or stay put until I came to unlock my room and greet her. I take her hand and give a kind smile. "I'm not sure you remember me, my name's Teresa and I'm the daughter of WICKED" She paused "I mean the daughter of ratman" she chuckles in embarrassment.  
"I could never forget someone who made me lose precious sleep just to show them around the school" I say a bit sarcastically, but honestly it was the truth. "By the way what are you doing right outside my dorm?" I askeep a bit impatiently.  
She gasps "Oh right I almost forgot what I came here to say" she laughs "I was so distracted by your handsome face" her cheeks begin to rose up. Nothe long after they begin to lose its color.  
I began to get impatient, luckly she noticed my impatient body language and began to clear her throat. I mean it's not my fault I am exhausted, besides it's already, 11:00pm. Urgh.  
Her face begins to turn very serious " it's about my brother, newt".  
Newt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment below your thought about this story, I really enjoy reading what you guys think of my stories :D sorry if there were any misspelled words, I did this kind of late at night and I am very tired. I hope this cliffhanger spiced things up a bit in the story for you guys


End file.
